prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Oresky
is one of the generals of the Phantom Empire from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. He is the third general to attack the Cures. He is part of the Oresky Trio with Hosshiwa and Namakelder, serving as their leader. Appearance Oresky is a tall man with a gamboge colored military uniform and a hat that has two red eyes on the front that resemble the glasses on a Saiark. He also wears black gloves and boots. On his uniform is a gold medal that he removes from his uniform when he summons a Saiark. He also has grey hair and maroon eyes. He wears a black tank top under his coat. In episode 24, because he is training on the beach, he does not wear his coat and gloves and wears his medal on the tank top. In episode 49 he wears a blue police officer uniform and his hair and eyes are brown. Personality Oresky wants the world to pay attention to him and wants to be the first and best in any field. He aggressively targets people who threaten his position as number one. He is bossy and overbearing, but also shows a childish curious side and insecurity that motivates his aggression - in his own words, if he is not the best, he is nothing. As his belief is that helping others is a thankless task, he rewards himself with self-made medals and praises himself during battle. Oresky celebrates himself as the leader of the trio, going as far as to call it "Oresky Trio", and is under the impression that Hosshiwa and Namakelder admire him. He is cheerfully unaware they ridicule him behind his back instead. He appears hurt when they forget his birthday, having expected a surprise party. Even so, Namakelder and Hosshiwa accept his commands and get along best with Oresky as a common enemy. In return, Oresky steps up as a leader and takes the brunt of Mirage's ire as the team's spokesman. Oresky functions as comic relief. He picks fights with grade schoolers and is thrilled by the prospect of being filmed in action, using the opportunity to promote the Phantom Empire and his own fanclub. He shows joy at being invited by the Cures or vents his troubles at them - only to realize his position as a villain. Only in his final battle Oresky is completely serious and comes off as more dangerous. Like the other generals, Oresky seems to have a troubled yet unexplained past motivating his current villainy, rejecting acts of kindness towards him by the Cures with fears of betrayal and trickery. History Invasion Of Earth He, along with the other generals, Deep Mirror and Queen Mirage, were released from Axia and began their invasion of Blue Sky Kingdom. He did not appear until episode 8, where he is introduced as having a high opinion of himself, much to the annoyance of the others. First Attack In episode 8, he appears during a festival in Pikarigaoka, capturing four of Megumi's friends and creating two Saiarks, one of which he kept hidden when the Cures first went to fight it. When Masuko Miyo arrived to get footage of the Cures fighting for her Pretty Cure Weekly TV show, he hams up the camera. As the Cures are about to purify the first Saiark, the second one appears and catches them off-guard, much to the delight of Oresky. However, Cure Fortune arrives, easily defeating and purifying both. He retreats soon after. Almost Becoming Good In episode 29, he and the rest of the trio were ordered to prevent the Shining Make Dresser from being awakened. They confronted the Cures, minus Hime, who was helping perform the ritual, and fought against them. The three of proved too much for the Cures, but when the power of the dresser finally awoken, the Cures' powers increased substantially and they were able to fight off the generals. Oresky and the rest of the trio were almost purified by Cure Fortune's Starlight Ascension but Deep Mirror intervened before they became completely good and they retreated. Proving Himself and Almost Becoming Purified Again In episode 37, Oresky and the other generals learned from Queen Mirage that she did not find much use for them anymore and has found a new soldier to defeat the Cures. He is the most deeply angered by finding this out and goes out to prove that he is still "number one" by ambushing the Pikarigaoka Halloween Festival. During the ensuing battle, Cure Lovely asks him why he has to be the best, and he says that if he isn't, he's nothing. When the Cures purify the Saiark with Happiness Big Bang, Oresky is also hit and is about to become good, when Cure Tender arrives, destroying the attack and freeing him before anything happened. Final Chance and Nearly Becoming Good In episode 40, Mirage was furious at him and the trio. They were given one last chance to defeat the Cures. He and the trio summoned several Saiarks to wreck the city and was easily defeated. He and the trio nearly become good but they managed to withdraw before they were purified. Battle with Cure Fortune and Purification He, along with the rest of the trio, confronted the Cures as they made their way through the Phantom Empire. The Oresky Trio battled the other three Cures as Lovely continued toward Queen Mirage. Oresky battled Fortune and he was able to outmaneuver her, easily blocking her physical attacks. However, he soon met his end when Fortune changed into her Innocent Form and she used Emerald Illusion to purify him. As he faded away, he finally realized that he did not always have to be "number one". Reborn In episode 49, he became a policeman and is seen carrying a big bag of supplies on his back for an old woman who is walking behind him. Abilities Like the other commanders, he can trap people into the mirror and create Saiarks. His Saiarks have yellow scarves and create barren wastelands and dark clouds. When he summons a Saiark, he needs to remove his medal first. He is physically strong and can also fire dark blasts from his hands. Etymology Oresky is a combination of two Japanese words: "Ore" is an informal masculine first person pronoun; his medal also has the word "Ore". "Suki" translates to "like" in Japanese. Oresuki roughly means "I like myself", this points to his personality. Trivia *Oresky has the same voice actor as Misumi Takashi, Scorp and Fusion. *Oresky shares his birthday with Aino Megumi. Gallery Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! characters Category:Villains Category:Phantom Empire